


预谋

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	预谋

趁虚而入。

松本润平生最不擅长应付口舌，其次是背后。有人深谙此道，先从身后偷袭，趁着他下意识惊吓颤抖圈住他，覆上唇舌堵住他呼吸，松本连挣扎的空隙都不曾有。

他方才掉了一只隐形眼镜，猝不及防被人制住,来不及看清来人面孔。接吻时不好睁眼，不过松本猜到只能是那个人。

气息滚烫急切，吻却缠绵难分。

他分神去想一小时前在他对面辩论的樱井翔——说是辩论，无非是扯皮罢了——毫无破绽，令他讨厌，他忽然宁愿这吻到他昏倒也不要终结，就不必看清樱井看不穿的一张脸。

下一秒理智回归，他更不愿为着不光彩的地下情晕倒在议事堂，被接下去一整月的周刊杂志当政治笑料。松本拍了拍腰间的一双手，示意他松开。

樱井从善如流，松本不响，转回身趴在洗手台上接着去摸索看不见的软质镜片。

“还在生气？”语气从容带点不大容易察觉的轻笑。

松本实在是恨樱井这般连细枝末节都伪装完美的作风，教他看不透樱井这人，比起容易被看透的他自己，总归是落了下风。

“不敢。”

松本说出口便后悔，他对着樱井翔不掩饰自己的情绪。这毛病对政客尤其忌讳，他为此吃过亏，也试图矫正过，可惜根性难改。

体温再次沿着后背覆过来。背后的人牵制住他双手，讨好般地讲，“我也不是故意要为难你。”他作势去咬对方变红的耳垂，松本却别过头在他怀里形成扭曲的姿势。

“没有在生你的气。”松本语气生涩，感到自己快要投降了，“你们不过也是拖时间而已，拖过大选就万事大吉，顺便提醒我，我不过是个无能的靠脸吃饭的吉祥物。”

樱井腾出一只手去拍他的肩，“你也别生自己的气。”

他知道松本当然是在赌气。教育改革的法案用了三年时间研讨修改，一个任期内几乎所有心血都倾注其中，年内提交了四次，却卡在国会改选的关口，通过的希望更加渺茫。

松本眼里藏不住的失落教他于心不忍。樱井将他转过身用手心盖住松本双眼，上前用牙齿咬住对方耳垂，松本敏感，痒而痛的触觉传到大脑放大数倍，让他无暇胡思乱想。

“长得好看也没什么不好的，凭脸就能先领先五个百分点，只要你愿意，国会的位置总坐得安稳，旁人羡慕不来。”

“位置坐稳又有什么用呢，还不是来点个卯受着你们这些油嘴滑舌政治家的气。”松本作势踩了樱井一脚，对方轻笑一声也没反抗，权当他在调情。

“虽然那个教育法案是肯定通不过的。”樱井在他侧颈上咬了一记。松本翻了个白眼，接下来樱井就该批判他幼稚。

“你们这些学院派还是天真，教育改革短期内不会有成效，前期投资却大，地方上都快被财政负担压垮了哪还会为这个再举债。”樱井声音含糊，倒还是慢条斯理的，句句戳中松本痛处。

松本推了他一把，“成熟如你，还会被钱难倒？随便找个由头税率提高一个点，或者直接提高债务上限，你们有的是办法敛财。”

“天真也很好，我很喜欢。”

樱井仍旧挺不依不饶缠上来，安抚似的摸了摸松本颈后的发尾。松本从一番气话里冷静下来更加懊悔，像只被捉住后颈的猫。

他急于转移话题，用膝盖顶了顶樱井，“你跑到这种地方是为了来说教我的？”

樱井顺着他的台阶下，“晚上还要议事，最近行程太满没顾得上联络你。”语气多少有点讨好的意味。樱井靠在松本肩上，手上动作却很果决，拉着松本的手解开自己的西装裤。那地方烫得吓人，松本逃不开。

“你也知道晚上要接着议事吧。”松本愤愤地指着樱井留在皮肤上显眼的红痕，樱井装作没看见，用嘴唇蹭了蹭松本的下颌角，心知肚明松本不过佯装恼怒，像张牙舞爪的猫。

用手也可以。他的鼻息留在松本颈间，做无谓的引诱，松本向来对他予取予求。

松本叹了口气，想到樱井眼下无法忽略的一片青黑，“你昨晚没休息好。”

这是心软的征兆。

樱井拖长尾音，“这周大概一共睡了五六个小时，临近选举要布置的事务太多。”他伸手去解松本的衣物，松开皮带扣的外裤掉在地上，衬衫最下的一粒扣子崩开，樱井沿着保暖内衣下摆去探松本的腰线。

“被人发现怎么办？”

“你瘦了不少。”樱井凑近了些对着松本耳廓吹气。

松本握着樱井下体，推了一把柱身上的软筋，咬着下唇没有答话。

对方的身体过于熟悉，恰到好处的节奏与频率，压抑的喘息像是默契。松本重复着套弄的动作，心底一阵茫然。

鲜活的触感在他手中跳动，他终于抓住一个真实的樱井翔。

突兀的电话声响起，两人同时如触电般停下动作。樱井用空出的手探进口袋找到手机，冲松本努了努嘴。松本挂断扔在手边，电话那头的人倒是很有耐心，默认铃声再度响起，松本直接按了拒接，如此重复了三次。

樱井上前看了一眼来电显示，随口问道，“是你秘书？也许有急事。”

能有什么要紧事。松本胡乱地应答，嗓音藏不住不稳的气息，快感几乎要淹没他了，大脑几近空白。

“你那个秘书似乎不太老实。”空白的松本听见樱井说话，思维尚在短路，下意识追问了一声。

“上周跟经济产业委员会的人开会听到一点，年底选举贵党打算扶持你的秘书，把你换掉，你不知道？”

“我现在知道了。”松本眨了眨眼，语气漫不经心，蹲下身专心对付着手里的樱井。

要做吗，他抬头问。

松本面颊泛红，被水浸透的一双眼睛状似无辜。樱井一愣，浓稠的白色浊液留在松本的手心与面颊上。松本也没躲开，面孔狼藉一片。

“进到镜片里去了。”高潮后松本的声音变得软和。他摸索着冰凉的大理石，想要做些简单的清理，抬手时顿一顿，凑近嗅了嗅混合着腺液同精液的手心，鬼迷心窍似的伸出舌尖舔舐。浓重的荷尔蒙气味让他着迷。

还是樱井率先洗净手替他摘了染污的镜片。松本眼睫颤抖着开阖，生理性的泪水蓄在发红的眼眶里。

要做吗，他重复问了一遭，还有四十分钟。

并不是能拒绝的气氛，他有更多问题要向松本确认。樱井吻了对方眼皮当作安慰，松本同他推搡着进了隔间。来不及锁门，松本靠在门板上，用残留的精液当作润滑，带着樱井的手指一道开拓自己身后，动作急切，不得不用深吸气缓解疼痛。

闹人的电话声又一次响起，樱井皱起眉，“这么不长眼色的秘书你还没开除。”

松本刻意夹紧了樱井的手指，拉着对方领口贴近自己，“要开除一个人哪能这么容易呢，以为谁都是你吗少爷。”樱井的嘴角抽了抽，反倒让松本心情痛快了。樱井出身政治世家，甫入政界便有人铺好前路，助手往往自有交情的家族中精心挑选，必然忠心得力。松本则完全不同，身边人几乎都好做眼线方便控制他一举一动，在他失去利用价值作弃子后也能迅速上位。

“我晓得你要问什么，原本我也不信任这个秘书，他出身寒门，能力不足，想往上爬必然无条件地表忠心，当政治傀儡比我可控得多。”松本停一停，“还是多谢你告诉我，又要欠你人情了。”

樱井感觉到松本身后渐渐产生湿意，顺势加了一根手指进去按住内壁深处敏感的部分，玩笑似的问松本要如何偿还。

“你如果失业了，不如给我打工，我正好缺个媒体发言人。”

扩张做得久了，松本渗出满额汗水，嗓音也几近沙哑，语气仍是带笑的，“你也缺一个长得好看不会说话的吉祥物吗？我就不奉陪了，不想留在永田町了。”他将樱井推开半步，抬手握住樱井的下体，指甲刮过前端，自觉转过身掰开臀让樱井进入。

松本将烧起来的面颊贴上冰凉门板，身后樱井没有动作，教他煎熬得难受，抓住对方往自己深处捅进去，进入不太顺利，疼痛感让松本毫无顾忌叫出声。

你之后要去哪里？樱井醒神过来掐住他的腰，将自己埋进松本身后。松本欲望难耐，主动用身体含住樱井，前后套弄起来，小声抱怨，“你做事能不能专心一点。”

“可是你能去哪里，回学校教书？”

“不在这里就好，待业都好。”顶到最深时松本畅快吐出一口气，用手扣紧对方指间，是寻求安全感的征兆，“上周去看了心理医生，测评结果不太好，想到还是保命重要。”

一时沉默。樱井机械地摆动身体，难得体会到大脑混乱，反手将松本的手指握在掌心，像握紧他的脆弱。

自由的人永远自由，不自由的他困囿于此，像两条相交线，一次相遇也是别离，回到各自世界。

“今年大选你投我一票，算我们两清。”

松本用脚尖勾住他，配合他不高明的玩笑，“你要纡尊降贵到第三选区？贵党在第三选区20年没有胜选了。”

“你可以迁到第一区，我住的公寓设施齐全一切方便，只缺一个房客。或者我搬家，我名下有房产在第三区。”樱井轻轻用膝盖磨蹭松本腿间。

“狡兔三窟，果然是大资本家。”

“你觉得哪种方案好？”

“拜托你做事专心一点。”松本语气不满，侧身堵住樱井不休的追问。

如此粗暴岔开话题未免难堪，然而性事中的男人多半只用下半身思考，即使这个人是樱井翔也难免俗。松本难以正常思考，只知道不敢松口答应，但若等到樱井清醒过来，只当说过胡话，就是他自作多情，讨得没趣。若是樱井理智回归还记得这桩事，从此松本就不能有反悔余地——樱井迟早会拿着他的话当作要挟，直到他屈从为止，他清楚樱井翔有如何强硬作风。

他只好装作不解风情。

几番顶弄后樱井被他吸得腰发软。他拨开松本汗湿的前发，看清对方微微阖起的双眼。被满足过后松本发出惬意的呻吟，声调升高，像变声期前的少年。他放纵叫声变得甜腻，向樱井索要更多。

松本高潮时有明显的暗示，后穴收紧痉挛，樱井捏住他后颈，“公共场合注意一点。”

“我有什么好注意？被人发现也能拖你下水，同归于尽是与有荣焉。”松本语气轻佻，释放时收缩肠道挑逗着樱井。高潮后被快感填满也是空虚，樱井射在他身体深处，松本多少有些懊恼，又一次被趁虚而入。

“夹着我的东西去工作不好吗？”樱井用纸巾替松本做了清理，目光刻意避开，“刚才的提案请务必考虑，我是认真的。”

松本靠在门上恢复体力，疲倦感漫过神经，“资本家你这是敲诈。”

他拍了拍衣服下摆，樱井在他身后皱眉，“休息一会儿吧。”

松本拉上了门，“你过会儿再走。”

樱井摇头，不晓得松本哪门子别扭脾气又发作了。

叩门三声。

“平嶋くん？“樱井绷紧了神经，是松本在叫他的秘书。

重物掉落。

”偷拍很久了？“松本语气随意，捡起掉在地上的手机，拽着秘书的手解锁。他到洗手台前打开水龙头，快进整段录影，确认樱井的脸没有出现在镜头里。

秘书的手机被扔进蓄满的水池，”拍得不错，打算投给哪家周刊？“

 

松本带着秘书离开几分钟，樱井方才出来，对着镜子看了一会儿。

他的衣襟沾染了一丝松本惯用的香水气味。

松本发来邮件，他恍惚一瞬。

“不必同归于尽了，我们两清。”

 


End file.
